Gilmore Girls: The mum, the daughter and the boys
by ShamusRain
Summary: Rory decides to work at Lukes. Logan, Dean and Jess tries to win Rory's heart back, but who does her heart beat for? And what happens when Max and Christopher tries to win Lorelais heart back? How will Luke react?
1. Chapter 1

**Gilmore Girls**

This story will take place after the seventh season of Gilmore Girls.

Lorelai and Luke was sitting in the livingroom of the Gilmore's house in Stars Hollow. Lorelai was sipping on one of Luke's best cups of coffé ever and she was nibbling on a Pop tart.

"Rory, rise and shine!", Lorelai shouted.

"Uuurm", Rory came in to the livingroom and sat down next to Lorelai. "Hand me the coffé", Rory muttered.

"What were you doing all night hun?", Lorelai asked. "You look so tired."

"I was looking for a job here in Stars Hollow", Rory answered her.

"Well, I know Taylor need help at the store", Luke said and handed Rory a cup.

"No way!", Rory said.

"Why not?", Luke said. "It's money."

"Dean", Lorelai said. She took a bite of her Pop tart.

"Oh right", Luke said. "Well, why don't you work at my place, Lorelai and I are traveling away for a week and Lane knows the routines."

"Yes, I could do that, at least I know how to make coffé."

So it was decided. Rory and Lane were to look after Luke's diner while he and Lorelai were on a trip in Euorope. They were going to scandinavia, and to the homeland of Pippi Longstocking: Sweden. They were also visiting Denmark and Legoland.


	2. Chapter 2 Love or Hate?

Chapter 2 – Love or Hate?

A few hours later, Lorelai and Luke had packed their bags and where saying goodbye to Rory.

"Take care now Rory", Luke said, as he sat down in the truck.

"I will", Rory said.

"Don't bother Lane to much", Lorelai said, leaning over Luke to see Rory.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Bye!"

Rory muttered for herself as Lorelai and Luke drove away.

"Don't bother Lane huh, hmpf!"

Rory headed to Luke's diner to start her new work together with Lane. She was a little excited.

When Rory arrived, Lane was already there serving customers.

"Hey Lane, is it open already?", Rory asked.

"Rory, the diner has been open for hours now", Lane answered.

"Really?", Rory was surprised. "But it's only eight."

"Luke sometimes opens at five you know", Lane said.

The only customers in the diner were Babette and Kirk. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"It's means love Kirk", Babette said.

"No, red means hate!", Kirk shouted.

"Don't you think I know what the color of my own mood-ring means?"

"What's going on you two?", Rory asked.

"It's my mood-ring", Babette answered. "It's been red ever since I bought it, Kirk says it means hate but I'm sure it means love."

"No, you are wrong, it definitely means hate" Kirk said.

"Don't you have a paper witch explains it?" Rory asked.

Babette searched her pockets and found a little note witch she handed to Rory.

"You read it sugar", Babette said. "Kirk will only think I'm lying if I read it."

Rory began to read the little note.

"Here it is, Red. Red means you have very strong emotions right now, it can be anything like love, hate, or even warm after a workout."

"I told you, it means hate", Kirk said.

"Hey! It said it could mean love to, and you don't know what I feel Kirk", Babette yelled.

"Well", Rory began.

"What?", Babette said loudly.

"You are kind of angry right now", Rory said.

"Oh, never mind. I don't think this ring works anyway, you can have it sugar."

"Oh thanks Babette, but..."

"Now now, take it dear", Babette said. "I insist."

Rory tried the ring on and almost right away, it changed color.

"It's blue sugar, it means you are in a happy mood", Babette said.

Right then, Dean walked by outside the diner and Rory felt an odd feeling she'd never felt before.

"Hey!", Babette said. "It's turning red again, is it love or hate sugar?" Rory didn't answer.

"Rory!", Babette yelled.

"What?"

"The ring it turned red, does it mean love or hate?"

"I'm not sure", Rory answered.

"Hmm, it remains a mystery", Kirk said. "Can I get some more coffee please?"


End file.
